


一直。在一起

by Graybi



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, 多人成家, 多元成家
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 又完成了一個任務回到地球的大和回到了那個在世人眼中有點奇特的家……
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, 八神太一 X 泉光子郎, 八神太一 X 石田大和, 高石猛 X 石田大和
Kudos: 2





	一直。在一起

**Author's Note:**

> 0611是我的生日  
> 踏入了新的一個十代  
> 想給自己一個挑戰  
> 也是絆給我的一個新想法  
> （但沒這麼快有產出……希望七月生得出來  
> 此篇如tag是有關多人關係成家的故事  
> 如果不能接受請按上一頁  
> 也許這份愛外人甚至他們自己都會質疑  
> 然而我相信這也是愛的一種形式  
> 有考慮過把嘉兒也加進來  
> 但暫時不會

又完成了一個任務  
回到地球的大和回到了那個在世人眼中有點奇特的家……


End file.
